A young love's story
by HetaliaFangirlAru
Summary: "Italy has been dating Seychelles for three years and now he wants to propose to her. What could possibly go wrong?" written for Pimp with a chainsaw. Will be updated after certain problems are solved.
1. How did this happen?

******" Michelle, mi bella, we should meet up tonight. 8:30, I'll come pick you up? It will be special."  
**I hit send and hoped the reply would be quick.

* * *

In the past I'd been quite lonely, it felt like all the people I liked disappeared after I realized it. Grandpa had the most time with me, teaching me nearly all that I know. However, he was brutally defeated and forced to depart from us. Then there was the Holy Roman Empire. He was nice, even if a bit too shy. When I finally admitted to myself I liked him I had a couple days with him until he had to leave for war. I am still thankful I had the chance to tell him, because that was the last I saw of him. Gradually I grew, and became more independent, mainly because I had few to depend on. Now I have Ludwig, but it's not the same, my love for him is the love of brothers. Nothing more.

* * *

A few years ago was when I met her, right as I began college. I was headed out to the recreational field to play a game of football with my brother and a couple of his friends when I heard an argument. There was a young-looking woman talking to a somewhat older looking man, though she didn't seem pleased about it. He was leaning forward, a light grin on his face, and she was frowning, obviously trying to escape without being rude.

I remember walking up, calling to them " Ciao Francis, who is this friend of yours~?" . She answered for him " I am not his friend, I did not even know his name! Please sir, I am trying to continue past you." His expression said he knew that, and he thought it wasn't happening.

I was a bit worried for her, I thought she might be late to her plans, so I walked up to them and casually looped my arm around her lower back and looked at him with an innocent smile. He understood the point and started to back off, mumbling about how he heard a friend's voice nearby. She sighed and I let her go, expecting her to rush off. Instead, she looked up at me and smiled, expressing her thanks with a slight French accent.

" Merci sir, for helping me. I do not know what he was thinking, but eet was not polite." When she was smiling she looked younger, like she could be seventeen or eighteen. Her twin ponytails aided that effect, making her seem sweet and clueless. I'm still not sure what it was that drew her to me, but I'm glad for it.

* * *

We talked often after that, usually going on walks around our school, or through the small town it was based in. Sometimes we would talk about our pasts, sometimes our futures. She wants to learn to cook better, and to learn about marine wildlife. Her favourite cuisine is French, and she enjoys orchestral music as well as more native-sounding drums and guitars. She enjoys cute animals and people.

There was one particular afternoon when we decided to head to a local coffee shop during our lunch hour that I consider when we first became a couple. We had ordered different drinks, mine a smooth Amaretto, hers a caramel flavoured Frappuccino, and they gave us each other's drinks. When we realized we quickly swapped drinks, laughing a little nervously. I noticed her hand stretched out halfway across the table, almost as if she'd put it purposefully in reach. Slowly, in case I misinterpreted her pose, I moved my hand over on top of hers. She twitched when we made contact but didn't pull back, instead turning her hand palm up.

When I walked her back to her apartment building she was shaking lightly. It wasn't a cold night, though, so I looked down to ask her what was wrong. She had a determined look on her face, almost as if she were plotting something. Her cheeks were a darker shade of pink than normal, but not out of the ordinary. I smiled warmly and asked her " Are you feeling alright?" . She nodded quickly and made a sound of approval, so I thought nothing more of it and looked around up the street. It was a bit busy, but not much foot traffic. We reached her doorstep a little too soon, and she turned around to say goodnight. " Buono noche" was going to be my full reply, but a quick, shaky peck on the lips and she ran inside before I could say more than a syllable.

* * *

There were a few group dates here and there, but we were mostly by ourselves, enjoying each other's company. There were nights we sat in one place, talking about our potential future together, others we sat and stared at the sky in a warm silence. We had a couple arguments, as would most couples, but we were never truly angry at each other, never said things we couldn't take back. Almost three years now, we have been dating. Two years, eleven months and fifteen days. That's long enough to fall in love, right? To find the one you want to be with forever? I will find out tonight, I hope.

* * *

There will be at least one more chapter to this (my first multiple chapter story, joys :D ), so stay tuned~. It should be withing the next few days.

Any suggestions to the story are welcome, I'm willing to work on parts if people dislike them. Except his 'relationship view' with Germany, they need to be just friends for this story to work. Sorry GerIta fans D: .

[ I'm a GerIta fan, but this is ItaSey~.]


	2. Apology of the author

Sorry for lack of update! Ahmigawd. Life is distracting. Between starting the last year of public school, a few depressed friends, and some severe writer's block, I haven't gotten far into the second chapter of this. I didn't originally plan to write a second chapter, but the requester would like one I think. I'm not used to writing stories with more than one chapter on here, so I'm going to practice with a PruHunAus one first, then finish this story. Again, so sorry for not updating sooner! I will be finishing this, hopefully soon. Have a nice day guys~!


	3. Oh god, we're here

'I can't give it away, I can't give it away.'. The steady chant is running through my head. I need to be as secretive as possible, so she's caught entirely by surprise. I want to dress nice, but I don't want her to guess it right away. My clothes , spread out across my bed, all seem either too fancy or too plain. There's a knock on the door, so I go answer it. My friend Antonio, who agreed to drive her and I, is on the other side. The warm smile on his face calms me down a little, but not much. " What's wrong, amiguito? You're taking a while." . He usually dresses well for the situation, so I pull him into my room.

" I, uh, well... I need help! I don't know how to dress for this, I've never done this before..." My heart is pounding even faster admitting it out loud. It feels like I drank water too fast, the way my chest is clenching up. Fortunately it seems Antonio knows what to do.

" Aww, that's sweet! Alright amigo, first off, you're proposing tonight,no? You couldn't possibly be so ,eh, excitado for this otherwise. Since you probably want it to be a secret, dress casually. What type of clothes have you worn in the past? Wear those. Don't forget to breathe~!" is his advice, after which he laughs and walks out of the room to let me change. In keeping with his advice, I decide to wear black slacks, a light blue dress shirt and a tie that's striped with black and blue. Anyone who says Italians aren't stylish are jealous liars.

Downstairs I head, and to the date we go, picking her up along the way. She's dressed nicely, a dark colored dress, not too short. The skirt is fairly swishy, we could probably dance tonight. Trying to calm my pulse about my plan, I imagine us dancing and smile to myself the whole ride over while Antonio talks to her about a particular food dish.

* * *

The restaurant I picked is elegant, even for my tastes. Dark shades everywhere, red, gold and black. We sit at a table towards the edge, not fully isolated but alone enough we won't be bothered by people walking by.

* * *

She's talking to me and I'm replying, though I'm not paying much attention. 'Must be perfect, recite it properly'. We sit and I can see myself shaking. She does too.

" Are you alright, bien-aimee?" she asked, concerned. I nod. 'I can't wait any longer, the time to tell her is now!' "Uh, actually, I'm not alright. I need to tell you something..." I get out of my seat to sit beside her.

" We've been together for a long time now, longer than any of my relationships ever have lasted, and I feel so happy when I'm with you, I feel like no matter what happens, you will always be able to cheer me up." I sigh, smiling. She looks a little confused, though I can tell it's dawning on her. I slip down to one knee, as I've seen done(and practiced), and remove the tell-tale box from a pocket in my slacks. Her eyes get so wide I'm worried for a moment that she's about to faint, but I continue on.

" I really love you Michelle, I'd like to ask you to marry me... which is what I'm doing now, ve~." I I open the box and gently hold one of her hands in front of me, waiting for permission to put the ring on. My heart is in overtime, and I can barely breathe.

****She smiles at me brightly, eyes looking shimmery. She nods and whispers "Oui", shaking as hard as I am now. I put the ring on her finger as carefully as possible and stand, hugging her tight. The rest of the people in the room have been applauding and cheering, but in this moment, all I can hear is her tiny cries mixed with mine for the joy of our futures.

* * *

I am so totally sorry it took me forever to end this! I couldn't decide how to word it right and then it slipped my mind because personal life stuff and nyeh so yeah, hope you guys enjoy it, if not I can try to rewrite it later. Any feedback is loved.


End file.
